


Pieces of You

by hufflepunk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grey Wardens, Humor, One Shot, Post-In Your Heart Shall Burn, Pre-Relationship, The Western Approach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk/pseuds/hufflepunk
Summary: Lavellan discovers something that raises her spirits a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to me. It takes place before the Quizzy meets Hawke and Stroud in the Western Approach. Cullen and Lavellan are still unsure of what is happening between them (which makes writing them so much more fun!)
> 
> edit: the notes for my one-shot jubilant explain why I changed Inquisitors. I hope you still enjoy!

* * *

 

Jay'a huffed as she flapped close the edge of her tent, the desert wind howling in the star-filled night. They had been in the Western Approach for almost a week, and still no sign of the Wardens. The accumulating sandstorms had halted their approach. It frustrated her immensely. Normally, the elvhen woman could track anything from a hawk soaring hundreds of feet above the plains to a doe hidden yards away between the thick groves of the forest. The young hunter tossed her sand-coated boots across the tent, knocking over her haphazard pile of books and reports. Sighing, she collapsed on her makeshift bed, her bones aching and her lips cracked dry from the relentless wind.

_At this rate, by the time we reach the Wardens, half of them might have succumbed to the Calling. Fen'Harel! Mages and Templars are one thing, but without the Wardens, all our fighting to keep Thedas intact would have been for nothing. What is it with humans and their petty differences? With my people, whenever there was a problem, we took it to the Keeper, and trusted her judgement and wisdom. We actually talked instead of just wanting to solve everything with warmongering._

Running her fingers through her inky locks, Jay'a focused on clearing her mind, visualizing her anger ebbing away at each breath she released. Moments later, she felt somewhat relaxed. At least her muscles were not tense anymore. Rolling off her bed, she made her way to her desk, sorting through the mountain of paperwork. She chuckled, _Even away from Skyhold, I cannot hide from it._

Two hours had passed away before she was done with her task. Crickets droned their music and in the distance, hyenas howled at the moon. Fingers smudged with ink and shoulders knotted, Jay'a stood up, causing one of her books to fall. Picking it up, she noticed a small note had been tucked between the pages. With curiosity expressed on her features, she unfolded it.

_~~Inquisitor,~~ _

_~~Lady Lavallen,~~ _

_Jay'a,_

_I hope this note makes its way into your path. I know things have been rough lately, but I wanted you to know how valued your efforts are. Everywhere I walk, there are chatters about the grand heroics of the Inquisitor: closing rifts, fighting demons, bandits, apostates, Red Templars, even outsmarting a dragon. Is that last one true and not the yarn of a well-spun rumor? Not that I do not believe you cannot handle yourself against such a creature, but how could you do such a thing without me? Cassandra will be bragging about it for weeks._

_That will cost you, my pointy-eared friend. You can kiss those raspberry tarts good-bye. I mean, those good ones from Denerim. (Is it true that you used to pick wild berries and then paint fake tattoos on your brothers' face with the juice when he was asleep and let him go days like that without telling him? You sneaky thing.) Ah, I have been rambling, haven’t I? My point is, no matter how long the road may seem, I just hope you know how important you are. To the world, ~~and to me.~~ To your friends. _

_~~Maker, I am such a fool.~~ _

_~~Maybe I should just keep this to myself.~~ _

_Come back safe, Inquisitor. And do not worry, I am certain you will find the Wardens soon. You always know what to do._

_~~In salutations~~ _

_~~Yours truly,~~ _

_Cullen_

Jay'a stood still for a moment, letting the words sink in. A small smiled danced upon her lips, her blue-green irises peaceful. It seemed like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, one she had been carrying for months. She tucked the note underneath her pillow, heading outside to the fire where her companions were.

Dorian, ever observant, raised his eyebrows, amusement clear on his face. Jay'a gave him a pointed look, raising her slanted eyebrows.

“Have something to say, Dorian?”

“None, my dear. Just that you have a certain gleam in your eye. Very interesting.”

“Hmm, I have no idea what you mean. Maybe the sun has addled your pretty brain.” Jay'a retorted, throwing a piece of fruit at him.

Cassandra and Varric looked at each other, the dwarf’s face split into a grin. “The mage does have a point, Firefly.”

“Oh, bugger. I should have just let the dragon eat you all.”

* * *

fin.


End file.
